There are on the market micronizer devices that atomize a liquid solution in an environment. To increase the spread of the spray, common electric fans can be utilized, for example the micronizer can be placed vertical to the plane of rotation of a fan.
However, these prior art solutions are not suitable for environments in which there is a certain amount of water that can short-circuit the fan.
The replacement of the fan with a jet of compressed air from the bottom upwards which sweeps over the micronizer is not conceivable as well, because the water would tend to deposit on the mouth shooting compressed air.
The object of the present disclosure is to provide a ventilation device for micronizer which solves the problems and overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is further object of the present disclosure an atomizing system that makes use of the device object of the disclosure.
It is subject-matter of the present disclosure a device and a system such as in the attached claims, incorporated herein by reference.